Labyrinth: The Story Never Told
by 1stRainbowRose
Summary: Sarah's getting married, and Jareth won't let her go without a fight! (Complete)
1. The Rose

Labyrinth: The Story Never Told  
  
Chapter 1: The Rose  
  
The goblin king sat on his thrown, anger plainly displayed on his face.  
  
"Master, I have the peaches you wanted." One of his goblins subjects said,  
  
holding the fruit out to his monarch.  
  
"You fool! I don't want peaches I want Sarah! But Sarah is getting married,  
  
and not to me! Get out of my face Abnath!" He snarled as he threw one of his  
  
crystal orbs at guilty goblin, who ducked just in time to not get hit.  
  
Hoggle entered just as the king threw the ball, and not being aware of the  
  
need to duck got hit. "Ow, sir, that hurt." he said as he reached down to pick up the  
  
orb before it rolled out the door he had just entered. "You know, you could always  
  
try to use magic to get her. I mean, why not go to earth, cast a spell, and make her  
  
come back here with you."  
  
"What! Downgrade myself to a human?!" The king screeched.  
  
"Um, yes sir." Hoggle said, doubting himself.  
  
"So, your saying I should go to human earth, disguise as one of them, and  
  
spell Sarah into loving me?" He said sarcastically.  
  
"Yes sir. That's what I'm proposing."  
  
"Hmm, this just might work. I'll give it a try. I mean, what's the worst  
  
that can happen? Sarah hates me again. But Hoggle, if this doesn't work, your  
  
going to be in trouble" And with that the king of the goblins and Hoggle took off to  
  
the human world, and towards his love.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
~Michel, where are you?~ Sarah thought to herself as she waited outside of her  
  
apartment for her fiancee. She had been waiting for almost fifteen minutes now, and  
  
it wasn't like him to be late.  
  
"Boo!" Startled, Sarah turned around to see Michel behind her a silly grin on  
  
his face.  
  
"Scared you, didn't I?" He said as he took her hand and kissed it.  
  
"Yes you did." Sarah replied, smiling in spite of herself. "What took you so  
  
long?"  
  
"I was buying this." Michel said as he opened up a little velvet box.  
  
"Oh, it's the one I showed you." Sarah took the ring out of the box and put it  
  
on. It was just a bit to big for her finger, but that was okay, she would take it in and  
  
get it downsized later. "Thank you Lar."  
  
"No problem love. Now come on, I'm sure my parents will love you." And  
  
still holding her hand, they started to walk down the street towards his car.  
  
.....................................................................................................................................................   
  
  
  
"Where is she? Hoggle, WHERE IS SHE!?!?!?" Jareth yelled at the little  
  
man when he discovered Sarah wasn't where his orbs had told him she would be.  
  
"Um, I don't know?" Hoggle said as he ducked down in case the king  
  
decided to hit him.  
  
"Hold on Lar, I've just got to grab my purse." Both Hoggle and Jareth heard  
  
the voice and turned toward it.  
  
"It's her." Jareth hissed to Hoggle as he saw her. She had grown, but she  
  
looked just the same. ~Especially those eyes. I will always love those eyes. I  
  
offered to put the sky in them and she turned me down. I still would if she asked. I  
  
would still do anything for her if she asked. But she never will.~ He chuckled at the  
  
memories of what had happened that fateful day she had wished he, Jareth, King of  
  
the Goblins, would take her younger brother from her because he wouldn't stop  
  
crying, and he had done so willingly. The she had asked for the baby back. To this  
  
day he still couldn't understand why. She had asked for him to take the child away,  
  
then for him to give the boy back.  
  
To make sure she really wanted the child back Jareth had sent her through his  
  
labyrinth. But he made it easy for her. He had put her right next to a short cut to his  
  
castle that was located at the entrance. He even put Hoggle there so that she would  
  
be sure to get into the labyrinth. But then that stupid worm had told her not to use  
  
the shortcut, and almost jeopardized the entire thing. That worm. It had tasted very  
  
good.  
  
"Um, sir, how are you going to greet her?" Hoggle asked his master.  
  
"What?" Startled Jareth looked around and saw where he was.  
  
"Erm, I asked you how you where going to introduce yourself to Sarah. You  
  
can't just walk up to her and say 'Hi Sarah, remember me? I'm Jareth, you know,  
  
the one that kidnaped your little brother.'"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Instead of replying Hoggle just rolled his eyes and pulled Jareth away from  
  
Sarah. When they were what he deemed a sufficient distance Hoggle told the king  
  
"Okay, first off, you want to be able to get close enough to cast the spell on her.   
  
It's probably a good idea if you didn't let her see you during this time, otherwise she  
  
might recognize you, and then you will never get close enough."  
  
"Very well than, I shall cast the spell now, before she gets any further away."  
  
Jareth said, smiling slightly as he went to her apartment. Once he was inside, he set  
  
the rose down on her counter where she would see it easily. When she smelt it, she  
  
would fall under his power. He then hid, so he would be there the second she was  
  
his. Ahhhh, it felt good to win.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	2. Introductions

When Sarah saw the rose on her counter, she smiled to herself. That little  
  
rascal. He must have snuck up here and put that there while I was waiting for him.   
  
It's so beautiful. I wonder were he got such a deep red rose. She thought as she  
  
picked up the flower and lifted it to her nose, deeply inhabiting it's sweet perfume.   
  
As she did, she started to feel light-headed. Sitting down in a near by chair, she rested her head  
  
on the table. ~I'll just relax for a moment, then I'll go meet- I was supposed to meet someone.   
  
Maybe I'll remember after I feel better.~  
  
Then, closing her eyes, Sarah feel into the grip of the rose's spell.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sarah!!! Jareth, what did you do?!" Hoggle yelled, turning to face the very happy goblin  
  
king.  
  
"I just made her forget about Michel. It's a lot like what I did with the peach when she  
  
was in the bog of eternal stench, but a bit more to the point. Now than, if you'll excuse me, I've  
  
got a dream to create. Hoggle, stay here and make sure no one interrupts me." Jareth said,  
  
looking down on the small man.  
  
"Yes, sir." Hoggle replied in a small voice, ringing his hands nervously.  
  
111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
Sarah looked around her, confused. ~This place seems familiar. Have I been here before?   
  
No, I can't have been. This looks like a ballroom. And I've never been in a ballroom in my life.~   
  
Walking by one of the many mirrors that littered the room, Sarah caught a glimpse of  
  
herself and stopped short. She was wearing a dress of midnight blue. The sleeves were made of a  
  
lighter blue, and had silver vines through out it. Now that she looked at it, the entire dress had  
  
the silver vines through it. Coming up from the full layered skirt, flowers dotted the dress. The  
  
sleeves, cut at the top to make them hang at her side, accented the dress beautifully. Her brown  
  
hair was pulled up into a bun, but was only wrapped around once. The rest was hanging down  
  
her back in large ringlets. On her head was the most beautiful tiara Sarah had ever seen. Made  
  
of nothing but crystals and diamonds, it complemented the vine design in the dress.  
  
"You're breath taking. Even more beautiful than the last time you came here." Sarah  
  
turned around to see a man standing behind her. His loose tunic of cream, and pants of blue  
  
velvet matched hers. His blond hair was floating lightly, as if in a wind.  
  
"W-who are you?"   
  
With a bow he said "My name is Jareth, I am master here." 


	3. Try to remember

Sarah stared in wonder at the man who had just introduced himself. ~Jareth. The name  
  
sounds familiar, but why? I don't remember having meet him before.~ She thought to herself.  
  
"Why is it that we are the only one's here?" She asked Jareth, waving her had absently at the   
  
empty ballroom.  
  
"The last time you were here you had a bit of a problem with the guests. I sent them away  
  
so they would not bother you this time." Jareth said sitting down in a chair near by.  
  
There, he had said it again. *The last time...* That implied that she had been there before, but  
  
she would have remembered if she had. And yet, a feeling persisted that he was right. "You have  
  
mentioned twice now that I have been here before, but I don't recall ever being here," Sarah said,  
  
looking at Jareth lounging in the chair.  
  
"Of course not. You have forgotten all of our last meeting off. At first you just thought it an  
  
elaborate dream, and then the even that memory faded into nothing. But yet, deep down you still  
  
long for what I offered."  
  
"I- I don't know what you're talking about. What you offered?" Sarah looked at Jareth  
  
confused. What he said made no sense. And what was this about him offering something? She  
  
was looking at him intently when a movement caught her eye. Looking down she saw that Jareth  
  
was twirling three crystal orbs in his hand. They caught and reflected the light, scattering  
  
thousands of tiny rainbows around the room. Those crystals sparked something in her brain.  
  
555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555  
  
"Sarah ..." Jareth frowned, and shook his head. His expression was  
  
all concern for her. "Go back to your room. Read your books. Put on  
  
your costumes. That is your real life. Forget about the baby."   
  
"No, I can't."   
  
For a moment, they regarded each other, adversaries trying to size  
  
each other up at the outset of a long contest. Thunder rumbled.   
  
Then Jareth raised his left arm, and made a large gesture with his  
  
hand. Sarah looked around, thinking that he was summoning assistance.  
  
When she faced him again, a glowing crystal had appeared in his hand.   
  
"I've brought you a gift, Sarah," he said, holding it out to her.   
  
She paused. She could not trust him. "What is it?"   
  
"A crystal, nothing more. Except that if you look into it ... it will  
  
show you your dreams."  
  
Sarah's lips parted involuntarily. With a teasing smile, Jareth  
  
watched her face, while he spun the shining crystal around in his  
  
fingers. Her hand started to reach out for it. He smiled a little  
  
more, and withdrew the crystal from her.   
  
555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555  
  
Shaking her head slightly Sarah wondered at what she had just seen. It seem almost as if  
  
from a long forgotten dream, but something told her it was real.  
  
"You did it Sarah. You became a famous actress. You've stared in many plays, and even  
  
a movie or two, but you still aren't satisfied, are you? You still long for something. I've got that  
  
something Sarah. I've got what you've wanted ever since you were fifteen, but couldn't find."   
  
Jareth's kind voice intruded her thoughts.  
  
"What- how- how do you know what I want?" Sarah demanded, indignant and frightened  
  
at how much Jareth knew about her.  
  
"I know because I have felt it too. I have felt the longing all of these five long years. I  
  
know because I have felt it ever since I first laid my eyes on you." Jareth stood, the crystal  
  
disappearing from his hand. "I know, because I- I-" Frustrated at not being able to put words to  
  
what he was trying to say, Jareth started to pace around the dance floor, hair flowing behind him.  
  
While she was watching him pace the room suddenly started to fade. Realizing what was  
  
happening Jareth rushed to Sarah's side.  
  
"Try to remember Sarah. Please! I will talk to you soon. And I will bring friends along  
  
with me when I do." Then, kissing her hand lightly, Jareth took a step back and vanished, taking  
  
the room along with him.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Sarah sat up, and looked around her confused. Where was she? And what had just  
  
happened? Think back on the last few minutes, Sarah remembered only a voice telling her to  
  
remember. But what was it that she was to remember? Confused, Sarah stood, and went out to  
  
the car to meet Michel.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Note: Everything in between the "5's" is from the book "Labyrinth" by A.C.H. Smith. Everything  
  
I write is based off of that book, as well as the movie. If you haven't read the book, e-mail me  
  
and I will send a copy of it to you. My e-mail address is firstRainbowRose@hotmail.com  
  
Thanks for reading!!! 


	4. I'm Sorry

Sarah stood, looking out a window into the forest that was near Michel's parent's home,  
  
playing with her engagement ring.  
  
"Sarah! Come on! We're about to eat!" Turning Sarah saw her step brother Toby  
  
looking at her, a scowl on his seven year old face.  
  
Laughing Sarah took his hand and let him into the dinning room where both her and  
  
Michel's family were getting to know each other. Sarah smiled at her reaction when she had  
  
discovered that her fiancee had planned a surprise get together so that their family's could get to  
  
know each other. Her step mother and father where there, along with his parents.  
  
"Sarah, come see, come see! Amber has the coolest thing!" Toby tugged insistently at on  
  
Sarah's left hand, pulling her towards a glass cabinet on the other side of the room. Not  
  
expecting the pull, Sarah resisted slightly. Toby's hand slid down hers, pulling her ring off as it  
  
did.  
  
"Toby! Hold on a second. I've dropped something." Sarah said, trying to stall her  
  
brother, while bending down to look for the ring.  
  
"Whatcha loose?" Toby asked, walking back and sitting down next to his sister.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Well than, come see the cool ball." Toby said, standing up, hoping his sister would do the  
  
same.  
  
"Not right now Toby. I've got something I've got to do. You can show me later."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise." Sarah's said as her hand felt the ring. Standing up she slipped it back on the  
  
proper finger and walked out a nearby door, and into the woods to think.  
  
~I really do need to get this re-sized. I can't believe it feel off so easily. The next time  
  
that happens I might not be so lucky.~ Suddenly an owl hooted above her head, startling Sarah.   
  
Looking up to see her offender Sarah looked into the eyes of a great white barn owl. "Oh, you  
  
are a pretty thing." She said to the owl quietly, holding her hand out. Much to her surprise the  
  
owl flew down and landed on her hand. Stroking it's feathers, she talked to it quietly as she  
  
continued to walk, letting out all of her frustrations and doubts.  
  
"I mean, it's not like he's a horrible person, quite the contrary, he's wonderful. I just  
  
don't feel like we are meant to be. And I do love Michel, I just don't think I could be happy with  
  
him for the rest of my life. I feel as though I should be with someone else at this moment, but  
  
cannot figure out why! It's just a persistent feeling that there is someone else out there for me."   
  
The owl hooted comfortingly, giving Sarah the feeling that she wasn't alone. ~As if an owl  
  
understands what I'm saying~  
  
"Sarah! Come on!" perturbed, Sarh turned to look at her fiancee. The owl, at the sound  
  
of another voice flew into a near by tree, where he watched silently.  
  
"Michel, may I talk to you for a moment, alone?"  
  
"Sure, what is it?" Michel said, stepping down from the porch and going over to where  
  
Sarah stood.  
  
"Michel, I- well, we only meet five months ago, and, well, I feel like I am rushing into  
  
something." Sarah said, looking down at the ground.  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying that I would like to give this back to you. I'm sorry Michel, but it's too soon.   
  
Maybe if you ask again later..." Sarah trailed off, not knowing what to say. Putting the ring in his  
  
hand, Sarah turned around and walked back into the house. Seeing her little brother, and  
  
remembering her promise she said "Okay Toby, I think now would be a good time to see this big  
  
thing of yours."  
  
Excited, Toby lead her to a small cabinet over in the corner of the living room. There  
  
wasn't anything in it except for a small crystal orb.  
  
"Isn't it cool? It reminds me of one I saw a long time ago!"  
  
Staring in wonder, Sarah reached over and picked up the little ball, looking into it.  
  
666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666  
  
The ballroom had known opulence. Between glittering cornices were  
  
hung many long chandeliers where the wax, dripping for a hundred  
  
years, had formed stalactites. The silk covering of the walls had  
  
faded and, in places, worn threadbare. Bubbles decorated the room,  
  
and the whole of it was contained within the iridescent skin of one  
  
great bubble. A tall, gilt, thirteen-hour clock stood in a corner. It  
  
was almost twelve o'clock.   
  
Sarah watched the dance, and the dancers watched her, from behind  
  
their masks. The men sported silken shirts open to the waist and  
  
tight velvet breeches. Some of them wore wide-brimmed, plumed hats;  
  
others had capes or carried staffs. The women's gowns left their  
  
shoulders bare and dove low between their breasts. They had their  
  
hair coiffed high, and many wore long gloves.   
  
The dancers moved in a ring around the ballroom, with a kind of  
  
lethargic brilliance, as though the party had been going on all  
  
night. Men who were not dancing lounged indolently against the  
  
columns, or in a cushioned pit in the center of the ballroom, in the  
  
company of women. Maids and footmen, with skin the color of old  
  
parchment, served them trays of fruit and refilled their goblets from  
  
decanters. And always the dancers were watching through the eyeholes  
  
in their cruel half-masks, from which snouts projected and horns  
  
sprouted above. Moving together or elegantly reclined, they watched  
  
Sarah, or watched each other watching, and beneath the masks the  
  
mouths smiled at each other like knives.   
  
Sarah's gown was silvery, the color of mother-of-pearl, with puffed  
  
short sleeves. She had a pearl necklace on, and her hair was braided  
  
with strings of pearls. Her eyes were wide. She was the picture of  
  
innocence in that setting, a picture that excited the dancers, who  
  
never took their masked eyes off her, while they moved with weary  
  
grace to the cadence of the sinisterly beautiful tune.   
  
She walked slowly around the room. Two gorgeously gowned women  
  
snickered behind their fans at her. Sarah paused beside a tall mirror  
  
and looked at her image.   
  
The people passing behind her, in the mirror, were watching her like  
  
ravishing birds of prey. The dancers swayed and swirled. Then Sarah  
  
saw something in the mirror that made her gasp. She had caught a  
  
glimpse of Jareth, entwined with a voluptuous woman, dancing past.   
  
She whirled around, but he had vanished. She stood there, peering  
  
through the throng for him so intently that she did not notice the  
  
young man leaning against the column beside her. He had his head held  
  
back and was staring brazenly at her. He relished her face, then her  
  
white shoulders, her breasts, hips, and legs, and moved closer to  
  
her. He murmured into her ear, "You are remarkably beautiful, my dear  
  
girl."   
  
Sarah spun around to face him, her mouth open. At the mixture of  
  
surprise and pleasure on her face, the young man threw back his head  
  
and laughed. She smiled back at him nervously.   
  
Hidden behind another man's cape, Jareth had watched it all, but  
  
Sarah had not seen him watching. His eyes were following Sarah  
  
wherever she went in the corrupt ballroom.   
  
She was tense now, self-conscious, among people she could not  
  
understand but who behaved as though they knew something that she  
  
didn't know. She moved hurriedly around the ballroom looking for  
  
Jareth. She did not know why she wanted to find him, or what she  
  
would say to him. She just knew that it was vitally important that  
  
she should find him.   
  
When she saw him, he was whispering something to his beautiful  
  
partner, who responded by smiling knowingly from beneath her mask and  
  
licking her lips, slowly, with the tip of her tongue.   
  
Sarah blushed and turned away in embarrassment. She found herself  
  
looking into another of the tall mirrors around the room. Behind her  
  
she saw Jareth, standing alone. He was a resplendent figure, upright  
  
and blond, in a midnight blue frock coat, diamante at the neck,  
  
shoulders, and cuffs. Ruffs of pale gray silk at his throat and  
  
wrists set off the pallor of his skin. On his legs he was wearing  
  
black tights and black, shiny boots. He was holding a horned mask on  
  
a stick, but he had lowered it now, to look straight at Sarah in the  
  
mirror. Behind him, dancers were whirling. He held his hand out.   
  
She turned around, not expected that he would really be there. He  
  
was, and he was still holding out his hand to her. She took it,  
  
feeling dizzy.   
  
Her dizziness ceased when she went spinning around the ballroom in  
  
Jareth's arms. She was the loveliest woman at the ball. She knew it,  
  
from the way in which Jareth was smiling down at her. All his  
  
attention was on her. The touch of his hands on her body was  
  
thrilling. To dance with him seemed the easiest and most natural  
  
motion. When he told her that she was beautiful, she felt confused.   
  
"I feel ... I feel like ... I -- don't know what I feel."   
  
He was amused. "Don't you?"   
  
"I feel like ... I'm in a dream, but I don't remember ever dreaming  
  
anything like this!"   
  
He pulled back to look at her and laughed, but fondly. "You'll have  
  
to find your way into the part," he said, and whirled her on around  
  
the room.   
  
She smiled up at him. She thought how handsome he was, but one didn't  
  
tell a man such things, did one? More than that, there was something  
  
in his face that was openly enjoying the moment, without the mocking  
  
or secretiveness that she had seen on other faces here.   
  
"And when you've found your way in, stay in your dream, Sarah."  
  
Jareth's eyes were looking straight into hers. His smile was serious.  
  
"Believe me. If you want to be truly free, wholly yourself -- you do  
  
want that, don't you?"   
  
Sarah nodded.   
  
"Then you will find what you want only as long as you stay in your  
  
dream. Once abandon it, and you are at the mercy of other people's  
  
dreams. They will make of you what they want you to be. Forget them,  
  
Sarah. Trust to your dream."   
  
Sarah was spellbound.   
  
"Trust to me," Jareth said, moving his face close to hers. "Can you  
  
do that?"   
  
She nodded, and looked up at him with anticipation. He was going to  
  
kiss her. She shut her eyes. That was the way to do it.   
  
Something made her open her eyes again. It was the silence. The music  
  
had stopped. She saw that they had been surrounded by all the other  
  
dancers. They were leering and nudging each other. She saw them  
  
biting their lips to hold back their laughter. Jareth seemed to be  
  
unperturbed, but she turned her face sharply away from his,  
  
horrified. He held her more tightly, and insistently sought her lips  
  
with his. Suffused with disgust, she wrenched herself free of him.   
  
The clock struck twelve.   
  
666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666  
  
Sarah looked up with a start. Over in the corner a small clock chimed the hour.  
  
"Sarah, are you okay? You look bad." Toby said, looking up at his sister worry etched in  
  
his face.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. I've got to go now. Tell Karen and Dad that I love them." Sarah said as she  
  
dropped the little ball, as though it had bitten her.  
  
"Okay. I love you Sarah."  
  
"Love you too." And with that Sarah rushed to her car, and towards home.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Once again I've borrowed from the book. This time it is between the "6's". You can still e-mail  
  
me to get a copy. 


	5. The Meeting

Sitting up, Sarah looked out her window. ~That would have to be one of the strangest  
  
dreams I have ever had.~ She thought as she reflected back on the dream. She had been walking  
  
around a large garbage field, trying to save everything that was important to her. At first, she had  
  
found just the occasional item, such as her teddy bear, Launcelot, or the music box her mother  
  
had given her. Then the items became more and more common, until she had suddenly stumbled  
  
onto a large pile of all of her things. Sarah had tried to take all of the items back with her, but too  
  
soon her arms were too full, and she couldn't carry anything else. She had started to cry when  
  
she realized what she had to do. Setting down everything in her arms, she slowly sifted through  
  
all of her most prized possession, and choose only the most important to keep. Then, she started  
  
to slowly walk away, never looking back. She was still crying at having to leave what she did  
  
behind, but knew it had to be. As she walked through the junk, she heard a voice call her name  
  
from behind, telling her she could have everything, if she would just accept the offer. She had  
  
turned to see who was offering her this, and looked into a pair of mismatched eyes.  
  
Reflecting back now she realized that seeing those eyes where what had woken her up.   
  
They seemed so familiar. Mentally shaking herself for being silly, she got out of bed. In the  
  
mood to get out of the house, she decided to go to a near by second hand book store/ coffee shop  
  
to work on some school work. Smiling to herself, she shook off the dream, and soon forgot  
  
about it.  
  
!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!  
  
Satisfied with a morning well spent, Sarah glanced at her watch, and was shocked to  
  
discover that five hours had pasted since she had first woken. Needing a brake from the endless  
  
pile of Math and Economics, she started to browse the books. She smiled as she ran across books  
  
she had already read, remembering all the twists and turns that had entertained her through the  
  
years. Then suddenly her heart jumped as she saw the little red book. It reminded her of the one  
  
her mother had passed on to her. She picked it up gingerly, and held it in her hand, tracing the  
  
gold letters reverently. L-A-B-Y-R-I-N-T-H. How she had loved this story as a child. She had  
  
practiced for hours, playing the girl loved by the goblin king. Then suddenly she had just stopped.   
  
Thinking back now, she couldn't remember why. It seemed as though she had just not loved the  
  
story anymore. She didn't even know what had become of her copy.  
  
Surprised at her good fortune, Sarah took the book up to the front counter and payed for  
  
it. Then going back to her seat, she sat down, and read the first lines of the book.  
  
Hours later, she was interrupted by a voice asking from above, "What are you reading? I've  
  
seen you from across the room. You've been working on that all day."  
  
Looking up she meet a pair of eyes. Startled, Sarah realized they were just like the ones in  
  
her dream that morning. Finally remembering she had been asked a question, Sarah crocked out  
  
"What?"  
  
"I asked what you were reading so intently. I couldn't help but notice you from across the  
  
room." Finally tearing her herself away from her eyes she noticed the rest of the man. She had to  
  
admit he looked pretty cute in his turtle neck and black denim jeans. ~Snap out of it girl! He  
  
asked you a question.~  
  
"Labyrinth. I used to love this book as a child. My mother gave me my first copy of it. I  
  
haven't read it for so long. I had forgotten how good it was." She said, holding up the book.  
  
"You know Sarah, there are only two copies of that book in the world. It never really  
  
went anywhere, so the author gave up. You're very luck to own one of them."  
  
Startled, Sarah looked at him in wonder. "How do you know my name?"  
  
"Um, I took a class with you a while ago."  
  
"Really, I don't remember. What class was it?"  
  
"I don't remember. I was only in there for the first week, then I transferred out. It was  
  
back when you were a freshman. I'm Jareth in case you're wondering." He said holding out his  
  
had.  
  
"Nice to meet you Jareth." Sarah said, taking his hand, and shaking it firmly.  
  
"Hey, I was about to go get something to eat, and I was wondering if you would like to  
  
come along." Jareth said, looking down questioningly.  
  
"I'd love to. Just let me go put away my stuff. Meet you here in five minutes?" Sarah  
  
said as she gathered her things.  
  
"Of course. Oh, and Sarah, don't worry about changing."  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))000000000000000000000)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Five minutes later, Sarah was back down in the coffee shop. She had freshened up her  
  
makeup, and re-done her hair. The only thing she hadn't changed was her clothes, even though  
  
she had been tempted. Seeing Jareth she walked over to where he was looking at books.  
  
"Ready to go?" He asked turning to look at her.  
  
"Yes. Where are we going?"  
  
"Somewhere I'm sure you've never been before." He replied, hooking his arm through  
  
hers.  
  
"And how can you be so sure of that?"  
  
"Because. Now, close your eyes and trust me." Jareth said as he lead her out the door.  
  
:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P  
  
Okay, Here's the deal. I am going to try and update at least once a week. If I don't you can kill  
  
me... I know Jareth is a little (Okay a lot) Out of Character, my apologies for that. That will  
  
change as soon as Sarah remembers. (Yes, she will remember. In the next chapter in fact.)  
  
Also, I hate chapter four as it is right now, so don't be surprised if I completely re-write it.  
  
Oh, one last thing. I am planning on including mention of an event in the next chapter which does  
  
not happen in the movie, but does in the book. So if you haven't already gotten a copy, e-mail me  
  
for one. Okay, I think that's it... 


	6. Remembering

As Jareth lead Sarah out of the bookstore he created a portal, so as he and Sarah walkedthrough to door onto the street they were transported to his castle Underground. Leading Sarah, who still had her eyes closed, to a table the main dinning room, he smiled.  
"You may open your eyes now." He said, going around to the opposite side of the table, and sitting. He then grinned at the small gasped that escaped her lips when she saw the room. He himself was impressed with the transformation. He had set his most intelligent goblins on the task of making the room inhabitable, and they had done a good job. It had taken them almost a month of non-stop cleaning to get the original stench out of there, and then another week to get all of the re-decorations done. But then again, this was his Labyrinth, and so he controlled time in it. If he wanted, a month could be two minutes.  
"Wow! It's so cozy and romantic in here. Where are we?" Sarah asked, looking aroundher in amazement.  
"I call it 'La Castle De Moi'. Do you like it?" Jareth asked, hoping his nervousness didn't show.  
  
"Yes. So, what is the food like?" Sarah asked, finally sitting down in a plush chair that reminded her of a thrown.  
"Why don't you ask the waiter that." Jareth replied as he snapped his fingers. Soon a little man dressed in a tuxedo waddled out of one of the doors.  
"Yes your hi- sir? You called?" He said, voiced accented heavily.  
"I did. Lady Sarah would like her food now, Hog brain. And don't get it wrong." Then dismissing him with a wave of his hand Jareth turned to Sarah, who he noticed was staring intently at the dwarf.  
"Hoggle. His name is Hoggle." She said quietly to herself, not understanding why she knew this. Continuing to stare, she suddenly felt something in her mind snap into place. The memories came flooding back.  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Sarah heard Hoggle groan. She looked at him. His mouth was open, and his eyes were staring at the hat on the ground.   
The beggar turned his face toward them. "So what have we here?" he asked.   
"Uh, nothing," Hoggle spluttered.   
"Nothing? Nothing?!" The beggar rose up.   
Hoggle froze. Sarah gasped. It was Jareth.   
"Your Majesty ..." Hoggle bowed so obsequiously that he was at risk of performing a forward roll. "What ...," he swallowed, and smiled haggardly, "what ... what a nice surprise."   
"Hello, Hedgewart," said the King of the Goblins.   
"Hogwart," Sarah corrected him.   
"Hoggle," Hoggle said, gritting his teeth.   
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"What did you say?" Jareth asked, anger at being corrected lacing his voice.  
"Hoggle. His name is Hoggle. And you're- You're-" Hate dripped from every word Sarah said, her voice low. Standing up, she looked the goblin king full in the eyes, meeting his rage with her own. "You! What are you doing here? I beat you five years ago! You can't have Toby! I told you, you have no-" She didn't know when he moved, just that he was in front of her, his hand covering her mouth, stopping her from speaking the fateful word.  
"Don't. Even. Think. About. It." He hissed to her. "You don't know what they do. You don't know the damaged you did after saying them last time. You destroyed my kingdom Sarah Williams. I've just showed you my hospitality, but if you press me girl, I will show you the true horrors of my Labyrinth." Slowly removing his hand from her mouth, Jareth turned and sat back down.  
"Lady Sarah, would you like anything to drink while you wait for your food?" Hoggleasked, fearing in his voice.  
Turning to the little man Sarah said nothing, but simply took the two steps required to close the gap between them and gave him a hug. When she stepped back she noticed tears streaming down his checks.  
"It's good to have yer' back! I missed yer' so. An' his majerasy over there has been bein' so hard on all of us." Hoggle said, slipping back into his old way of speaking in his excitement and joy.  
"I'm sorry." Sarah said, smiling at the dwarf fondly.  
"I don't mean to intrude you're love-y moment, but I believe that someone has something they are supposed to be doing." Jareth said, staring at Hoggle purposefully.  
"Erm, right. 'Cuse me Lady, but I gotta' go get ya' yer' food." Hoggle said, running through the door he had entered moments before. While he was gone a silence so loud it could be seen ensued. Finally when Jareth felt he couldn't take it any more, Hoggle came back, carrying a small peach on a silver tray. When Sarah saw it she just laughed.  
"You've got to be kidding me! You honestly exspect me to eat that, after what you did to me last time?" she asked incredulously.  
"Considering I will be eating half of it, yes I do." Jareth said, grabbing the platter from Hoggle. Then he slowly and carefully cut it in half, handing one side to Sarah, and keeping the other for himself. Then, glaring at Sarah, as if daring her to refuse, he said "On the count of three I will take a bit. I exspect for you to do the same. One. Two. Three." 


	7. Thoughts

A/N: I would like to dedicate this chapter to goblingurl, who has been with me from the  
  
beginning. Thank you! You've keep me going!!!  
  
Anyway, on to the story!  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"One, two, Three." Staring at Jareth from across the table Sarah bit into the piece of  
  
peach that she had been given, trusting it since Jareth too had taken a large bite. Closing her eyes,  
  
Sarah savored the burst of flavor in her mouth from the first bite of peach she had in five years.   
  
After the Labyrinth she had been so scared of what might happen if she ate a peach that just to  
  
think about it made her sick. Then after a while it had become habit.  
  
"Enjoying yourself my dear?" Jareth's voice cut into the silence, forcing Sarah to open her  
  
eyes and stared defiantly into his mismatch ones.  
  
"Sarah, are ya' okay? He didn' do anythin' to it, did he?" the nearly forgotten Hoggle  
  
asked, concern in his voice.  
  
"No Hog bowl, I didn't do anything to it. It is a normal peach. As normal as any other  
  
peach from the Underground. Now, go. You are no longer needed." Jareth said with anger plain  
  
in his voice as the dwarf turned to go back to where he had come from.. He didn't appreciate  
  
being accused of trying to kill Sarah.  
  
Glaring at Jareth for being so rude to Hoggle, Sarah stood.  
  
"If you don't mind, I'd like to go home now." She said, looking at the King of Goblins  
  
with hate in her eyes.  
  
"As you wish my dear." Jareth said standing as well. Then walking over to where Sarah  
  
stood, he leaned down and before she was able to move, kissed her soundly. Startled, Sarah had  
  
no time to react except on instinct. And her instincts told her to kiss back, so she did.  
  
Pulling back Jareth smiled to see her still in shock. Taking advantage of the situation, he  
  
quickly transported Sarah back to her apartment before she had a chance to kill him..  
  
565656565656565656565656565656556565656565656565656565656565656565656565565656  
  
Sarah growled in frustration when she opened her eyes and realized that she was back in  
  
the kitchen of her apartment. ~I'll kill that arrogant jerk when I get my hands on him. I can't  
  
believe his nerve! I will get him for this.~  
  
Sighing she realized that there was nothing she could do at this time except for relax a bit.   
  
Walking down the hallway to her bathroom, she decided a hot bubble bath would help sooth her  
  
nerves, and help her think. She turned on the water and added the bubble liquid, letting the tub fill  
  
with water and bubbles as she went back to her room and got the clothes she would wear when  
  
she got out. Going back into the bathroom, she turned off the water, undressed, and slipped into  
  
the scalding water. Closing her eyes she leaned back, feeling her muscles lose some of the tension  
  
they had accumulate from a long day. Letting her mind slip back throughout the day, her mind  
  
inevitable wandered to the kiss. With her eyes still closed she felt a phantom version of the kiss  
  
on her lips, enjoying it as much as she had when she first felt it. Her mind then wandered on to  
  
how it would have felt to have his hands caressing her back, or holding her tight.  
  
Sitting up she was startled at where her mind had taken her. It was almost as if she had  
  
enjoyed the kiss. ~But I can't have. That was Jareth who was kissing me. I mean he's not just  
  
another college guy looking for some girl he can have a one night stand with. He's the king of the  
  
GOBLINS for goodness sake! And don't forget he stole Toby.~  
  
~Yes, but only because you wished him away. I never would have taken him if you hadn't  
  
asked.~ Countered a small voice in her mind.  
  
~I never expected for it to really work, other wise I never would have said it! I love Toby  
  
too much to have him go forever. Now Karen on the other hand...~ Sarah laughed at the image  
  
that entered her brain at that thought. ~Karen would never last a second in the Labyrinth. She  
  
would give up as soon as a faerie bit her. She's to idealistic to even accept the possibility of  
  
goblins let alone the king of them, which is really too bad. I would love to introduce her to him.~  
  
Standing, she smiled to herself at the image of her step mother meeting the king of  
  
goblins. Running the towel over her wet body, she quickly got dressed in a light blue sun dress  
  
that doubled as a nightgown. Walking into her living room, she sat down in her chase lounge.   
  
Seeing her copy of Labyrinth on the end table next to her, she picked it up, and continued to read  
  
from where she had left off.  
  
101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010  
  
Okay, this is the real ending of this chapter. Sorry it took me so long to write. See, I was kinda  
  
going through a time of writer's block *cringes at the memory*.  
  
Second, the book of Laby that Sarah is reading isn't just a different from of her story. It's the  
  
story of a goblin who gets turned into a human. Completely different from the plot of the movie.   
  
If you all would like, I can write it for you after I get done with this and "Careless Whispers."   
  
Vote by reviewing.  
  
Speaking of C.W., I am planning on up putting an new chapter up for that soon.  
  
If you would ever like to read any of my ff's, but can't go to ff.net for any reason, you can go to  
  
my web sites, fantasyrules.tk I'll be putting them up soon.  
  
Anyway, so ya'. I think that's it. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned! 


	8. Frustations and hopes

"I DON'T GET IT!!!" Jareth yelled, shattering yet another crystal against the wall. He paced  
  
his room, fuming at the his resent interaction with Sarah. "I've tried everything! What ever she  
  
wants, I give it to her, and it still isn't enough. What does she want?!" Exasperated, he flopped  
  
down into a near by chaise lounge, and summoned another orb. Looking into it's depths, he  
  
conjured the image of Sarah, and placed it into the sphere. It changed ever so slightly, and he was  
  
able to see her as she was. She was sitting in a chair reading that confounded book again. The  
  
digital clock next to her read 1:23. Glancing at his own clock, he realized once again just how  
  
different time flowed between the two kingdoms. In his world only a few minutes had passed  
  
since Sarah had returned. But in hers, three and a half hours had gone by. After watching her for  
  
some time he shook his head, and tossed the crystal up in the air, making it return to where it had  
  
come from when it reached the top of it climb.  
  
Sighing, he decided it was better to go to bed and worry about it tomorrow. Walking  
  
over and sitting on the edge of his bed, Jareth tried to figure out one last time what it was that  
  
Sarah wanted. Once again coming up empty handed, he got into bed. Closing his eyes for the  
  
night he whispered "Sarah, I would do anything you want. All you have to do is ask. I love you."  
  
OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO  
  
"I am not your's to command!"  
  
"Oh contraire my dear, you are. You are still a member  
  
of my kingdom, and thus I rule you." Jareth said icily.   
  
"No I'm not! I left the same way I came, through the  
  
Labyrinth! Through dangers untold and hardships un-numbered,   
  
I have fought my way here, to the begining of the Labyrinth, to  
  
take back my freedom which you have stolen. For my will is as   
  
strong as your's, and my kingdom is as great. According to   
  
your own rules I am now free of you. You have no power   
  
over me!" Selavia said, dread feeling her as the smile on her   
  
former king's face continued to grow.  
  
Laughing, Jareth threw out his arms. Startled, Selavia   
  
looked from side to side, worried she was being watch some   
  
how. Turning back to the goblin king, she was startled to hear  
  
him complement her.  
  
"Congratulations my dear. You've done what you've   
  
always dreamed of. You've found a loop hole that allows for   
  
you to go back to your people. You're free. Go." The man   
  
she had served for five hundred years said with a wave of his   
  
had. Staring in disbelief, she turned and started to walk away,   
  
expecting at any second to hear the cruel voice calling her back.  
  
She knew she was truly free when she felt her elfin powers   
  
return. Running, she transported herself home, forever free of   
  
the Goblin King.  
  
Sarah sighed as she closed her book, satisfied with a good story. Glancing at the clock  
  
next to her chair she was surprised to see it was already two in the morning. Walking into her  
  
bedroom, she was about to go to sleep when she heard a voice whisper to her. She didn't catch  
  
much of what was said until the end when she heard something that startled so much she sat right  
  
up in bed. "I love you."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Okay, this is the end. Sorry it took me a while once again. See, I have a project due in  
  
my Creative Writing class on Wednesday. Growls in frustation, followed by a sigh of worry.  
  
Anyway, that's why the chapters have been so short, and it's taken me forever to write them.   
  
Hopefully I'll be able to write them faster after this is over... If not, then I'm sorry.  
  
So, ya'. Thanks for reading, and keep coming back!!   
  
I am soooooooo Sorry to everyone who waited. I got this chapter done last night, and then right  
  
afterwards my mum kicked me off the comp, not letting me publish it. Forgive? Covers head to  
  
block off any deadly thing throw 


	9. What do you want?

"Sarah Williams!!! Pay attention! Name for me the first three known play writes."  
  
Startled, Sarah looked up at her professor. A week had passed since Sarah had first remembered  
  
her adventure through the Labyrinth, and during that time she had the hardest time paying  
  
attention to anything, to Karen's delight. Her mind just keep on wandering back to various things  
  
that had happened. When someone told a joke that made her laugh hard she was reminded of  
  
when she was in the forest where she almost died because she was laughing too hard to breath.   
  
Or when someone mentioned crystals she thought of the orbs Jareth always had.  
  
"Well, I'm waiting?"  
  
"Um, I don't know Professor Trammel." Sarah replied sheepishly.  
  
"Didn't you read?" The teacher asked with a sigh.  
  
"No ma'am, I didn't have time." Sarah said, reflecting back on the welcome back party all  
  
her friends from Underground had thrown her. Her professor was about to reply when the bell  
  
rang, dismissing everyone. Sarah was about to exit the door when she heard her teacher ask for  
  
her to stay behind. Walking to the front of the room, she waited for the lecture.  
  
"Sarah, you're one of my brightest students, but you must pay more attention. What  
  
happened? You have been so space-y lately. You know if you ever need to you can talk to me,  
  
right?"  
  
"Yes 'm."  
  
"Okay then. I want you to apply yourself a bit more. Promise me you'll do that?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Okay then, go on. I'll see you on Wednesday."  
  
Nodding in agreement, Sarah walked out of her class room with a sigh. She had a few  
  
hours until her next class started, so she decided to go back to her place.  
  
She knew something was wrong when her front door wasn't locked. Stepping into her  
  
front room carefully, she was startled to see Jareth lounging on her couch, as easy as you please.  
  
"Hello Sarah. I just thought I'd stop by." He said, getting up and walking to where she  
  
stood, a stunned look on her face. Taking her hand, he kissed it, shocking Sarah even more.  
  
"I-you-what-how-" Sarah sputtered when she found her voice. Jareth chuckled at her,  
  
which only infuriated her more. She finally spat out "I don't want to talk to you right now!!!"  
  
"What do you want my dear Sarah? I don't think even you know that." Jareth said  
  
seriously, mis-matched eyes looking into Sarah's own green ones. "Whatever you want it's not  
  
the bad king that you did when you were 15, nor the kind innocent college boy I was a few days  
  
ago.  
  
"Sarah, I can't give you something if you don't even know what it is! I can't work that  
  
way. I don't read minds." Jareth said, taking off his amulet and placing it in her hands before  
  
quietly whispering "When you have figured it out, let me know. Until then, wear this always."  
  
Looking at the amulet, Sarah was confused. Her emotions were going off the deep end.   
  
Finally looking up, she was surprised at the look on Jareth's face. It was a mixture between the  
  
ultimate suffering and the greatest love of all. Nodding, she placed the necklace around her neck.   
  
Content, Jareth summoned a crystal, and was about to leave, when Sarah stopped him.  
  
"I know what I want Jareth."  
  
Jareth looked at her, joy plain in his eyes. "You just called me by my name."  
  
"Yes, I did. And I know what I want. I want someone whom I can trust. I want an  
  
equal, Jareth. I want someone who I can talk to and not have to worry about being thought  
  
stupid. I want someone to whom I can give my heart and not have to worry about it getting  
  
broken. Can you do that Jareth? Because if you can't, you don't have a chance." She replied,  
  
looking down at her hands.  
  
"I can do all those things and more Sarah, if you'll just let me." Jareth said, desire to prove  
  
himself plain in his voice.  
  
"Prove it Jareth. I can't just trust you, I'm sorry."  
  
"Very well than. Give me my amulet." Jareth said sighing. When Sarah had handed the  
  
necklace to him he took it in his left hand, and said "I Jareth, King of the Goblin Realm do here by  
  
give this, the source of all my power and ruling ability, to Sarah Williams. May she keep it well."  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, I know, yet another short post, but I figured I'd leave you hanging. I think the next  
  
chapter will be the last. sniffles Oh well, I hope you all have enjoyed the ride. If you really  
  
want, you can read my other fanfic, Careless Whispers, which I will be working on full time once  
  
I'm done here. So, ya'. Until next week. 


	10. Reactions and Feelings

Sarah stood, shocked brain trying to figure out what had just happened. He gave me his  
  
amulet. No, wait. That's not right. Let me see. I told him I didn't want to talk to him, so he  
  
told me I didn't know what I wanted. So I told him some of what I wanted, and asked if he could  
  
give me that. When he said he could I told him to prove it. So then he, King of the Goblins, gave  
  
me, a mire mortal, all of his powers! But wait, if he gave me his powers, doesn't that mean he's-   
  
Suddenly realizing what had happened, Sarah fainted dead away in shock.  
  
123456123456123456123456123456123456123456123456123456123456123456123456123456  
  
Hearing a loud noise Jareth ran back into the room he had vacated. He had left only when the  
  
silence had grown too much. Now when he re-entered the room and found Sarah on the ground,  
  
all he could do was curse himself for leaving her alone. You knew it would be hard on her body,  
  
and yet you left. Can you get any stupider? And think of what a shock it must have been!  
  
Why did you even give them to me in the first place? A small voice asked.  
  
Because she asked for proof, and that was the first thing that came to mind. He replied,  
  
taking Sarah in his arms, and transporting them both into her room, where he lightly set her down  
  
on her bed. Sitting down in a near by chair, tried to lightly probe her to discover what was  
  
wrong, only to find that his lack of powers prevented him from being able. Growling in  
  
frustration, he took her hand and waited, just like any other mortal would.  
  
O:-)O:-)O:-)O:-)O:-)O:-)O:-)O:-)O:-)O:-)O:-)O:-)O:-)O:-)O:-)O:-)O:-)O:-)O:-)O:-)O:-)O:-)O:-)  
  
Sarah stood looking out at a familiar orange landscape. Confused, she fallowed the  
  
pathway in front of her down until it ended at a very dead looking garden, with a very cracked  
  
and fallen wall behind. It was a moment before she realized she was standing at the entrance to  
  
where this entire nightmare had begun. Laughing at the irony of it all, she walked over to the  
  
small pond where she had first met Hoggle, and sat on a rock to think.  
  
I must be dreaming. I haven't been here since, well, since I first wished Toby away. You  
  
know, I half expect for Hoggle to show up at any second. And almost as if summoned by her  
  
thoughts, she saw the dwarf hobble around the corner, spray bottle in hand. When he saw Sarah,  
  
he grinned.  
  
"Sarah! How are you my dear?" A female voice asked sweetly.  
  
Startled at not hearing Hoggle's gravelly tones, Sarah looked up in surprise. "Um, good.   
  
How do you know my name?" she asked in a worried tone.  
  
"Why Hoggle has told me so much about you, and you're all the goblins and his highness talk  
  
about. Between the three of them, how could I not?"  
  
"Oh. So, um, how do you know Hoggle?" Sarah asked, trying to figure out a way to  
  
wake herself up from what she perceived to be a very strange dream.  
  
"I'm his wife, Balega of course!!! Oh, and I must thank you dear for my bracelet. It's very  
  
beautiful." The little dwarf woman said, holding her wrist out to display a bracelet of cheap  
  
plastic beads.  
  
"Oh! I gave that to him when I first came through in exchange for his help."  
  
"Speaking of help, what would you like to do?" Balega asked, looking up expectantly.  
  
"Well, I'd like to go home." Sarah said, looking around her with a anxious look.  
  
"But my dear, you are home!" Balega said with a laugh  
  
"What do you mean? I live aboveground." Sarah asked, now very worried.  
  
"No dear, not if you're ruler. You live here." Balega said as if this was obvious.  
  
"Ruler!" she said, startled, then realized. "When Jareth gave me his powers, the title of  
  
Ruler of the Goblins must have been passed on to me."  
  
"Gave you his powers? What do you mean my dear?"  
  
"Well to make a long story short, Jareth gave me his powers to prove something to me."  
  
Sarah said sighing.  
  
"And what was that dearie?"  
  
"I don't know." Sarah replied, putting her face in her hands in exasperation. "I just don't  
  
know."  
  
"I think I do. He loves you." Startled, Sarah's head shot up to look at the female dwarf  
  
in front of her.  
  
"He what!!!"  
  
"He loves you. He has since the first day he laid eyes on you. If you've said you wanted  
  
anything, he's given it to you. When that young man in fifth grade made you cry, it took all  
  
Hoggle's effort to convince him into not killing him right on the spot. When you asked for you  
  
brother to be taken away, he did so very willingly. And only for you."  
  
Blinking a few times in wonder, Sarah finally asked in a misty voice "H- how do I get  
  
home?"  
  
"Well, you just kind of will yourself there." Balega replied, a triumphant smile on her face.   
  
Nodding to show she heard, Sarah closed her eyes, wanting to be home more than ever.  
  
------------------  
  
"Please, Sarah, open your eyes!" Jareth pleaded yet again to the lifeless body that was  
  
laying on the bed in front of him. "You've been asleep for three days already! Please?" When  
  
there was no reply from the her, he stood up with a sigh and started to pace the room.  
  
Restless, he sat back down again, and picked up Sarah's cold hand, kissing it lightly. Looking  
  
up, he sighed in frustration. Closing his eyes, he took a couple of deep breaths and started to talk,  
  
even though there was no one in the room.  
  
"I know it's been a while since I last talked to you, and I wouldn't be surprise if you just  
  
ignore me. I'm sure your suprised to hear from me. Heck, I'm suprised I'm talking to you. I guess   
  
I just must be that scared for her. I don't know if it was the smartest thing for me to do, giving her  
  
my powers, but it was the first thing I thougt of. But I don't think her body is ajusting quite that   
  
well, because she's been out of it for three days, and I'm really starting to get worried. You see,  
  
I, well... Alright, I'll admit it, I love her!!!!! I don't know how for how long, but I know how long   
  
I've known. I first realized it back in the park when unknowingly asked me for a child I didn't take,   
  
having changed Selavia's words to suite her own purpose. I realized then I had haunted her not becuase   
  
of any of the reasons I had thought, but rather because I loved her, and wanted to make her happy. And   
  
I still do! But I can't, if she's..." Jareth's voice caught in his througt as his mind finished his   
  
thought. If she's dead.  
  
Glancing down once more at the hand he was holding, he closed his eyes, tears sliding gracefully   
  
down his face.  
  
"I didn't know you could cry. I just thought you were crule and heartless."  
  
Jumping slightly, Jareth opened his eyes to meet a pare of green ones.  
  
"How long have you been awake?!" He demanded harsly, droping her hand to wipe the tears from his   
  
eyes.  
  
"Long enough to know that you do have a heart, and aren't as mean as you are forever acting."   
  
Sarah said, smiling sweetly. Then with a worried look on her face she asked, "What do you mean   
  
I've been asleep for three days? I've only been at the entrance to the Labyrinth for an hour!"  
  
"Time flows diffrently between the two realms. Sometimes faster, sometimes slower, and on the   
  
rare occation they flow equally. So while you were at the Labyrinth for only an hour, three days   
  
passed in your realm." Jareth exsplained with a sigh, trying to remember when he had said such a   
  
thing. "Although I'm suprised the Labyrinth didn't transport you to directly to my- I mean your-   
  
castle."  
  
It's so weird to say that. Her castle. I had always hoped I would be saying that along   
  
with calling her my wife, not my ledge. But if it makes her happy, I would do it over again.  
  
His thoughts were once agian intrupted when he felt Sarah's hand reach up and grab his neck,   
  
pulling him down into a kiss. When they seprated, she whispered quietly, "I realized it three days   
  
after you left. I hated myself for letting you go. I also grew to hate the story, because it   
  
reminded me of you, and what I had lost. After a while I forced myself to forget."  
  
"I- you- we-" Jareth stuttered, trying to understand what Sarah had just reviled to him.  
  
Smiling at his confusion, she grabed his necklace from around her neck and held it out to him,   
  
saying, "I believe this is yours?"  
  
"I can't accept that." He said gentally pushing it back towards her. "It belongs to the ruler   
  
of the Labyrinth. It belongs to you know."  
  
"But, isn't there any way you could have it? I mean, you had given it to me." Sarah asked,   
  
confused.  
  
"I forgot that you don't know the customs of the underground. When I gave you my necklace, I   
  
was admitting to you that I had feelings for you. You could even go as far as to say I was proposing   
  
to you. But now that you are the ruler, it is yours." Jareth said, getting up and walking to look   
  
out her bedroom window. Getting up, Sarah went over and wrapped her arm around his waist, and   
  
whispered in his ear, "Well than, I accept."  
  
Startled, Jareth turned around to look at Sarah, trying not to look suprised. "You what?"  
  
"I accept. And Jareth, I can't have a king who doesn't have powers. So you had better figure   
  
out some way of getting yours back, and letting me have my own."  
  
"Accually my lady, he's always had his own." Came a small voice from behind them. Turning,   
  
Sarah was startled to see Didymus behind her. Laughing, she bent down to give him a hug.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"He knows more about the protocal of the kingdom than anyone I know, so I asked for him to help   
  
me." Jareth said sounding annoyed at being intupted.  
  
"Yes My Lord. And as I said before, you still have your powers. The necklace of engagement   
  
cannot tell wether a person is accepting the necklace as a gift or a proposal, but reacts the same   
  
either way. That is to say that the recever gets powers of their own."  
  
"So what your saying is that what I thought was me getting Jareth's powers was accually me getting   
  
my own powers?"  
  
"Yes My Lady."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yes, 'Oh' indeed." Jareth said, placing a hand on her sholder. "Well than in that case, Sarah,   
  
would you like to come with me back to our castle?"  
  
Rather than replying, Sarah stood, took his hand in her own and teleported them there herself.  
  
THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END   
  
Well, there you go. I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this end to you. Our internet go   
  
disconnected, then we had to re-format the hard drive, then I had to go to young womens camp, then...  
  
But it's here now. I hope you've all enjoyed the ride. I'm planning on re-posting this some time in   
  
the future. Don't worry, I'm going to finish Careless Whispers and Why Do I Love Thee So before I do.  
  
I'm also working on a random Harry Potter fic, which I havn't figured out the title to yet, but it will   
  
be one shot. Here's a sample of what to expect from it:  
  
"We really shouldn't be here." Ginny said without turning around when she felt a presence enter the room.  
  
"If we're caught we will both be shunned, maybe even expelled."  
  
"I don't care, as long as I get to see you. I'll be graduating soon, and then I'll never see you again." A silky   
  
voice replied from the darkness near the door. Turning, she didn't see his face, but she knew what she would   
  
see if she could. She closed the few inches that separated them, wrapping her arms around his waist. Inhaling,   
  
she closed her eyes as the smell of blood and wood flowed over her. Looking up, she met his own blue-green   
  
eyes, and saw the love that was retained there.  
  
So, ya'. Thank you all for the reviews, and the support. You can still e-mail me for a copy of   
  
the book, even if you read this five years in the future. Just make sure you explain why you know   
  
about it. I think that's all I have to say here. Thanks agian, and 'BYE!!!!! 


End file.
